The field of the invention relates generally to aircraft systems and, more particularly to methods and systems for mounting an actuator to a flow body.
At least some known gas turbine engines include an engine casing that extends circumferentially around a compressor, and a turbine that each include a rotor assembly and a stator assembly. Known rotor assemblies include at least one row of rotating blades that extend radially outward from a blade root to a blade tip. A radial tip clearance is defined between the rotating blade tips and a stationary shroud attached to the engine casing.
In these known assemblies, during engine operation, the thermal environment variations in the engine may cause thermal expansion or contraction of the rotor and stator assemblies. Such thermal expansion or contraction may not occur uniformly in magnitude or rate. As a result, inadvertent rubbing, such as between the rotor blade tips and the shroud may occur. Moreover, radial clearances may be created that are wider than the design clearances. These wider clearances may adversely affect engine performance. Continued rubbing between the rotor blade tips and engine casing may lead to premature failure of the rotor blade.
In at least some other known assemblies, the formation of ice on aircraft wings, propellers, air inlets of engines, etc. is a problem that must that must be compensated for. In the case of jet-propelled aircraft, large pieces of ice breaking loose from the leading edge of an engine inlet housing can damage rotating turbine blades or other internal engine components.
At least some known aircraft assemblies use ring systems for clearance control, anti-icing, and compartment cooling purposes, for example. In these known assemblies, fluid flows through the series of pipes coupled to the turbine engine during certain operating conditions. Furthermore, a valve system including a series of flow bodies and rotary actuators control the flow of fluid through the pipes. However, generally, flow bodies and actuators in these known assemblies are designed for use with only a specific part of an engine.